


Devil's Backbone

by SassyQunari



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyQunari/pseuds/SassyQunari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lygerastia: The condition of one who is only amorous when the lights are out. F!Hawke/Fenris. Tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Backbone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble I wrote in response to a tumblr prompt. Instead of working on my full length Hawkris fic, I decided to procrastinate by...writing Hawkris.
> 
> Lygerastia - The condition of one who is only amorous when the lights are out.

It is dark, and silence has settled like a shroud, heavy and still. Pale flames flicker within the confines of an iron hearth and cast shadows across the dimly lit foyer. Their breath is hot, mutual, and her lips are parted, her eyes glimmering with colour and light he cannot see. His passion is fixed with anger, marked in vibrant lyrium. It frightens her, but she does not run; she embraces his rage. Her mouth crashes upon his, as if aggression could mask her fear. He presses against her, and she whimpers, thinking she would still adore him with his hands around her neck.

Limbs tangle as the artful tease toys with his mistress. Her heart throbs in her chest; it is all she can hear, all she _wants_ to hear, because reason is too cruel to adhere to in ecstasy. He moves against her, but she cannot see him, cannot watch his face as her breath is stolen. Her gasp is silent. He has stolen so much more.

When he is gone, she is quiet.

Sunlight is revealing, she will discover. Blood is crimson and thick. Her blade will still carve wind, but her eyes no longer shine in the dark.


End file.
